I'll forgive you, one day
by Writing Memories
Summary: "Before you do…promise me you won't say sorry because you have said it enough times…all I want is you to tell me what happened and don't stop because this is the only way we can both move forward." When Kurt and Blaine both can't sleep after christmas day, it leads them to talking about what really happened the night Blaine cheated. Spoilers from 4x10...Glee actually.


_So, this was just an idea that came into my head this morning. It's the night of christmas day and is what I think could of happened after the episode of Glee Actually. But a lot of things could of happened, this is just my little idea :) Enjoy :)_

* * *

Kurt slowly turned in his bed moving onto his side and pulling his pillow down further to lay his head on it. He closed his eyes tightly and tried not to open them, so maybe that way he would fall asleep.

It didn't work.

Kurt gave up trying to fall asleep. It was hopeless. He had tried to go back to sleep for the past hour now. Thoughts and words just kept him awake, like they didn't want him to sleep and just wanted to go through his brain and upset him more.

Kurt got up from his bed, throwing the covers onto the other side. _Damn_, it was cold. Kurt walked over quickly to the chair near his bed and looked through some of his clothes until he found his red cosy jacket. He put it on him and zipped it up and walked out of his bedroom and made sure to quietly walk into the kitchen, as to not wake his dad up that was sleeping in Rachel's bed or Blaine sleeping on the couch.

Kurt stood at the sink, his hands holding on to the edge of it and looked out the window. It was peaceful, he couldn't hear a sound which was unusually for New York and then his eyes looked up into the sky. The moon and stars were shining so bright in the sky and little snowflakes slowly fell from the sky and it looked perfect and moments like these Kurt always tried to remember because they were magic and he needed to believe in magic again. He needed to believe like when he was a kid again, why did he ever want to grow up so fast?

Kurt looked in to see if his dad was sound asleep and he was. He looked so peaceful, Kurt always wanted his to feel peaceful, he never wanted him to feel any pain, but Burt had his fair share of pain and now more was coming and if Kurt could, he would take all the pain for the rest of Burt's life and let himself feel the pain, so his dad wouldn't have to, why should his dad feel any more pain? Why should anyone have to feel pain?

Kurt slowly stepped away from Rachel's bed and was going to go back to bed and listen to his iPod when he heard a noise coming from the couch. Kurt looked over and saw Blaine moving on the couch.

Blaine gave up trying to get comfortable again and sat up on the couch, looking over to his left were Kurt was standing.

"Jesus, Kurt. Don't scare me like that. It's like a scene out of paranormal activity." Blaine whispered as he let out a laugh.

"Um and we both know how much you love that film." Kurt chuckled as he walked over to Blaine and sat on the table in front of the couch, even though there was a load of room to sit on the couch.

If you mean couldn't sleep for weeks after it, then yes I love it….Could you not sleep?" Blaine asked as he sat with his legs crossed and his back against the back of the couch as he looked to Kurt.

"No, because you kept calling me every night, wanting me to come over because you were scared that someone was going to drag you out of the bed." Kurt earned himself a whack with the cushion in Blaine's hand.

"Not every night. And I meant tonight…can you not sleep?" Blaine's face was serious and suddenly Kurt's was to. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope. My thoughts like to keep me up at night. Rachel's usually there to talk to; I don't think she ever sleeps anyways." Kurt laughs without the humour in the soft laugh.

"Are you thinking about your dad?" Blaine knew Kurt was, but he would rather know he was by Kurt telling him.

"Yeah…what about you? Why are you awake?"

"Same. He's strong, really strong." Blaine said not looking towards Kurt and looked down at his lap; he could feel tears trying to escape his eyes.

"When um, when did he tell you?"

"The day before Christmas eve. I went over to visit your family and then when everyone was out of the house expect for Burt and I…he told me and asked me to come here with him. I swear your dad doesn't like people to cry over him. He…he told me to stop or he wouldn't bring me." Blaine let out a little laugh as he looked up to meet Kurt's eyes. "He also, told me to look out for you. That what happened between us and that no matter what does happen, that he knows we will always be there for each other…you are my family Kurt, and my best friend since day one, I just want you to know that." Kurt nodded his head and gave a little smile to Blaine before getting up from the table and taking a seat on the couch. Blaine moved sideways again on the couch to face Kurt as Kurt did the same thing.

"A lot has happened these months and…a lot has hurt. But I want to get past this. You and dad coming up to me for Christmas, that meant a lot. I thought I would have been okay on my own for Christmas, but now I know; I would have hated it, no matter what I told myself, I would have hated it. And I realised that when I saw dad and then I saw you and we got to spend Christmas together. Am no good at being alone, yeah sometimes it is okay, but when we broke up I felt like I was the way I was before I met you…trying to find someone or something to finally make me feel that I wasn't alone anymore." Kurt took a deep breath in and out as he reached over and took one of Blaine's hands into his. "When I saw you on the ice rink, it felt like I was back on that staircase in Dalton meeting you for that first time and somehow feeling that I wasn't alone anymore…expect this time things were different. I want to leave the past behind us and move forward, but the only way we can do that is if you tell me…if you tell me what happened that night with…that guy." Kurt knew it would be hard to hear, of course it would be, but if he didn't know the full story he would always wonder and he would never be able to forgive Blaine.

"Okay." Blaine said as his heart started racing. He wish he had never done it, so he would never of had to be sitting here with Kurt about to say what he did the night he cheated on Kurt.

"Before you do…promise me you won't say sorry because you have said it enough times…all I want is you to tell me what happened and don't stop because this is the only way we can both move forward."

"I promise." Blaine wanted that, he wanted to move on from this, no matter what move on meant to them, he needed to because this was killing him, and it was killing Kurt. Blaine looked down at their joined hands, not wanting to look at Kurt when he started telling him.

"Um, he was a guy who added me on Facebook. I had only talked to him two or three times before the day I went over to his. He asked me to come over and I wasn't going to, but…in the end I did." It hurt to talk about it, it hurt so much and he couldn't imagine how Kurt felt listening to it. "When I got there we talked for a little bit and then…then he leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back. He pushed me back slowly on the bed and we kept kissing for a bit more."

Kurt felt sick. Hearing Blaine being with someone else, just made him sick because he thought they would never be with anyone else, just each other. He didn't know how far Blaine went with this guy, but he guessed the whole way. Was it the whole way? Was this guy better than Kurt? Would Blaine rather be with him?

Blaine closed his eyes tight, he was not going to cry, he couldn't. He had to tell Kurt everything that happened and he couldn't stop himself from doing it, he just had to tell Kurt.

"He took of my t shirt and I took of his and his hands started to unbutton my jeans. He started to kiss my neck and then back to my lips…then, his hands when back down to my jeans and he started to um…to pull them down and that's when I put my hands on his to stop him. I told him I couldn't and he left me for a few minutes and went into the bathroom. I sat on the bed, coping on what I was doing. I put my t shirt back on and that's when he came back out. I told him I needed to go and then I left. I blocked him on Facebook and haven't heard from him since that night." Blaine was close to tears. He hated that memory, he just hated it. Why did he ever let that happen?

Kurt was taking in everything Blaine had said. He needed Blaine to look up at him, to see his eyes, to know that was everything. Not to know if it was the truth because Kurt believed him, but he just needed to ask one more question about it. Well, he wanted to ask millions, but there was only one he needed to know.

"So, you didn't sleep with him? You didn't do anything with him expect kiss?" Blaine finally looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"No…I never slept with him." Blaine whispered as he still looked towards Kurt. A tear escaped his eye and Kurt wiped away the tear from Blaine's face.

"Don't cry, Blaine…please."

"How could I have done that, when I-I accused you of cheating by t-texting another guy?"

"Blaine, we aren't the same people we were at that time. Things have changed, _we_ have changed, but there's one thing that hasn't changed…I _still_ love you…I have never stopped loving you. We all make mistakes, okay, and you cheating on me hurt really bad, it still hurts Blaine and I haven't fully forgiving you yet, but you have to give me time. One day, I will realise that I have forgiving you, but for now…we work on this relationship, we fight for it, we talk about things and don't kept stuff bottled up. I thought you had slept with him and am going to be honest, if you had of…I don't know how I could of got over that, but that didn't happen, you didn't let it happen."

"I still made out with him Kurt, it was still leading there…I…"

"Yes, but it didn't. The people that are meant to be together go through everything that tries to tear them apart, but the people that survive are the ones that are _meant_ to be together. And you and I have gone through a lot and were going to go through way more in the future. This is just one of those things and we can get through it." Kurt gave Blaine a little smile and Blaine couldn't believe he was hearing this. He never thought Kurt would want him back again, not after what he did. He thought it was going to be over for good, but it wasn't.

"Forgive yourself Blaine, while am forgiving you and _we will_ get there. I know we will be in each other's lives, no matter together or apart, but…I want to be with you, I just don't want to be best friends, I want to spend the rest of my life with you because you will always be the love of my life."

"You'll always be mine to. I…I love you, Kurt…I just love you _so_ much. You can spend the rest of your life forgiving me, you can take as long as you want forgiving me, as long as I know you will forgive me one day. I'll wait, I will wait _forever_ for you to forgive me…I'll wait forever." Blaine ended up making Kurt cry. Tears ran slowly down their faces and Blaine leaned in and took Kurt in his arms, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek first, before holding onto him tight.

"I love you to." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Every time Kurt said those words he always thought it was in his head. Because Blaine thought he would never hear Kurt say those words again because he thought Kurt stopped loving him, but he never did, he never would.

"I hope there happy tears from you both." Burt said standing behind the couch looking at the two boys pull slowly away from each other and they looked towards him.

"Yeah…they are dad." Kurt looked to from his dad, to Blaine with a smile and back to his dad. "You're supposed to be getting rest, dad."

"Don't start, Kurt Hummel." Burt pointed at him and chuckled. "I am fine. _Screw_ rest, I couldn't sleep that well anyways. I'll sleep on the plane home. And I _swear to god_ Blaine if you talk about Katy Perry the whole way back, I will throw you out of the plane." Kurt covered his mouth with his hand to stop him from laughing out loud.

"Hey, I didn't talk that much about her on the way up."

"Kiddo, you started having a conversation about her to the person sitting beside you and the only reason that girl listened was because there was no other seats on the plane to move to." Burt chuckled as he made his way over to them and sat on the table were Kurt had sat a while ago. Burt looked over to Kurt who was holding onto his stomach from laughing so much, tears falling fast from his eyes.

"It's not funny, Kurt." Blaine tried to be serious but broke out into a smile.

"It-it-it is. You are freaking _obsessed_ with her, but it's cute." Burt hadn't seen the both of them that happy since Kurt left for New York. He knew then, that bringing Blaine to New York with him was the right thing to do.

"How about we go out for a really early breakfast?" Burt asked them both and Kurt had finally stopped laughing and Blaine's face lit up at that.

"Yes!" Burt laughed at Blaine's excitement.

"Okay, both of you go and get ready then." Burt said and Blaine got up from the couch and went to get ready. Kurt got up to and was about to go get ready when Burt stopped him. Kurt just got up from the couch and Burt stood up to.

"Hey buddy?" Burt looked over to see Blaine was gone into the bathroom.

"Yeah dad?"

"Are you two okay?" Burt asked concerned. What he saw looked like they were, but he needed to ask.

Kurt nodded his head slowly and a smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah dad, we will get there. And thank you, for bringing him here…I don't know what…what I would do without y-you." Kurt felt like he was going to cry again, but Burt stopped him. Burt put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen, I promise you, everything will be okay because your you, you have Blaine, you have all of us and nothing can take me away from you, nothing Kurt. I love you." There was so much promise in Burt's voice and Kurt needed to hear that.

I love you to, dad. I love you so much." Burt pulled him in for a tight hug; wanting to keep his little boy safe, not let him ever have to feel any pain, never have to let him go through anything horrible in his life. But Kurt had, and he would continue to, but Burt would always be there to help him, to protect him and when Burt wasn't, Blaine would do Burt's job for him. No matter what happened, Blaine would always be there, even when Burt couldn't be, when he couldn't anymore.

* * *

"Kurt, come on. It's five in the morning, no one is going to care what way you look!" Burt shouted from the open door, he and Blaine ready to go.

The bathroom door finally opened and Kurt came out ready to go. "Well, I do thank-you-very-much." Kurt grinned as he walked over to the couch and put on his coat and scarf and gloves.

"Okay, now are you ready?" Burt chuckled as did Blaine.

"Yes, yes, yes. Now go on, I have to lock the door after me." Burt went on and decided to wait for them downstairs. Kurt picked up the keys from the table and was walking towards Blaine and he stopped with raised eyebrows.

"Blaine Anderson, you are not going outside without a scarf around your neck."

"I'll be fine, now come on." Blaine made his way out the door, but stopped when Kurt shouted behind him.

"You! Stop!" Kurt went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a scarf for Blaine and made his way over to the door and stopped in front of Blaine. Kurt put the scarf around Blaine's neck, wrapping it around him tight enough so he wouldn't get cold. When Kurt had that done he looked up to see Blaine's eyes looking back to his.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Blaine didn't mean to say it out loud; it was only supposed to be in his head. Should he take that back? Why would he thought, it was true, Kurt looked beautiful, he always did.

Kurt didn't answer Blaine back and Blaine thought they were just going to head out the door now, but they didn't.

Kurt slowly started to lean into Blaine, his eyes looking from Blaine's eyes, to Blaine's lips and back to look into Blaine's eyes. Blaine started to lean in slowly to, to meet Kurt halfway. Both their hearts were racing. Blaine let his arms rest on Kurt's waist and Kurt let one hand rest on Blaine's waist and the other on the back of Blaine's neck.

Their eyes closed slowly, their lips finally touched and the feeling of love pasted through both of them, this felt good, _this felt right_.

It was just a kiss that they let their lips linger for a few seconds, before they pulled back a little from each other, with a smile on both their faces.

Kurt finally made the move to the door and Blaine followed him. Kurt locked the door and they both started to walk down the stairs side by side.

They were halfway down the stairs when Kurt felt Blaine's fingers slip through his. Kurt let his fingers wrap around Blaine's to and looked up at Blaine for a second to see in his eyes, that they would be okay, that _one day_ they would look back and see this cheating as a terrible mistake that got fixed, that this brought them closer together, not further apart.

They got outside to where Burt was waiting. When he saw them, he gave a smile and the three of them started to walk up the city street to find a place open for breakfast. He let them go a little bit ahead of them and he saw their joined hands.

Blaine and Kurt stopped and looked behind them to Burt.

"You okay, dad? You want us to slow down?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Yeah am fine. Just taking in how beautiful the city looks." Burt gave a smile to them and they returned it before the three of them started to walk again, through the quiet street.

If he left this world today, that would be okay because all he needed was for Kurt to have someone he truly loved that loved him back and that was Blaine, it would_ always_ be Blaine.

_Their going be alright_, Burt thought. _Their always going to be okay_.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed and please drop a review and tell me what you thought, Id love to hear them._

_The Glee episode really was amazing, I have to say. Sad and funny._

_Enjoy the rest of your christmas everyone :)_


End file.
